yewook chibi: eomma bolehkah wookie mengganti nama?
by carl kim
Summary: bagaimana jadinya wookie kecil meminta untuk mengganti nama karena yesung./ "eomma bolehkah wookie mengganti nama?"/ pairing: yewook and haehyuk RnR?


**yewook chibi: eomma bolehkah wookie mengganti nama?**

**Cast: **

**Lee Ryeowook (4 tahun)**

**Kim hyuk jae (4 tahun)**

**Lee Donghae (6 tahun)**

**Kim jong woon (7 tahun)**

**sungmin (eomma ryeowook dan donghae)**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**"eomma,bolehkan wookie mengganti nama?"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

" hyung...kembalikan itu punya wookie, kembalikan..." terlihat seorang namja kecil mengejar namja yang lebih besar darinya yang memiliki kepala yang cukup errr...besar #plak

"kau mau ini wookie? kejar aku dulu" namja berkepala besar itu berlari lagi sambil membawa boneka jerapah ditangannya.

"hyung...kembalikan itu punya wookie, nanti hae hyung malah cama yecung hyung" wookie kembali berlari mengejar namja yang dipanggil 'yesung hyung'.

"namja ikan itu? aku tak ta-kut-pa-da-nya" ucapan yesung terbata karna merasakan pundaknya dipegang oleh sesorang siapa lagi kalau bukan donghae.

"kau tak takut padaku hyung? cepat kembalikan jerapah itu pada wookie, aku membelinya memakai uangku sendiri, cepat kembalikan"

"hah...kau ini hae, selalu merusak kesenanganku, ini wookie hyung kembalikan" yesung mengembalikan boneka jerapah itu pada wookie.

"tuh kan apa wookie bilang, nanti di malahin cama hae hyung" kata wookie dengan logat cadelnya, sambil memeluk kembali boneka jerapahnya.

"wookie kajja, tadi eomma mencarimu, dan kau hyung awas saja mengganggu dongsaeng kesayanganku lagi." lalu hae pergi sambil menggandeng tangan kecil wookie pergi meninggalkan yesung yang masih terdiam.

" annyeong hyung, becok main lagi ne.." wookie melambaikan tangannya dengan susah payah karna sedang memeluk boneka jerapahnya.

sebuah senyuman manis terukir dari bibir tipis yesung, melihat wookie tersenyum manis padanya membuatnya otomatis mengangankat ujung-ujung bibinya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah.

.

.

.

wookie berjalan menuju pintu depan, ini hari sabtu jadi TK Sapphire Blue libur,wookie berniat bermain kerumah yesung.

"wookie, kau mau kemana?" tanya hae.

"wookie mau ke lumah yecung hyung, wae?" tanyanya polos.

"andwe, jangan kerumah yesung hyung, kau juga jangan bermain lagi dengannya"

"w-wae? yecung hyung baik kok cama wookie"

"ani, pokoknya tak boleh, kau dirumah saja temani hyung"

" kalau hyung ngelalang (ngelarang) wookie main cama yecung hyng, nanti wookie bilang cama hyukie kalau hyukie ga ucah main lagi cama hyung weeee"

"a-ani, baiklah, wookie kerumah yesung hyung mau apa?"

"mau main cama hyukie, hyung mau ikut?"

"boleh kah?"

"boleh kok hyung, kajja nanti hyukie malah-malah kalau wookie kelamaan"

hae dan wookie berjalan bersama menuju rumah yang mereka tuju. rumah yesung dan hyukjae. yesung dan hyukjae memang bersaudara kandung. hae dan wookie hanya berjalan melewati 3 rumah dan mereka sudah sampai.

.

.

terlihat 2 namja manis sedang bercanda sambil memakan sepiring strawberry cheese cake dengan lahapnya. namun 2 namja yang lebih dewasa sedang beradu sambil menekan-nekan benda tak bersalah apa lagi kalau bukan stik Xbox.

"hyukie kau sedang apa hmm?" hae tiba-tiba meninggalkan yesung yang sedang asik dengan permainan nya lalu mengampiri hyukie dan wookie yang tak jauh darinya.

"hyukie cedang makan cake stlobelly, hyung mau?"

"boleh?"

"eummhhh..." hyukie memasukan sesendok cake strawberry kedalam mulut hae.

"hmmm...mashita"

"wookie hyung juga mau" entah sejak kapan yesung sudah ikut bergabung, duduk disebelah wookie lalu membuka mulutnya.

"hyung mau? aaaa..." reflek wookie juga membuka mulutnya sambil menyendokan sesendok cake kearah mulut yesung.

HUP~

sesendok strawberry cheese cake mesuk kedalam mulut, tapi bukan kedalam mulut seorang kim jong woon melainkan masuk kedalam mulut seorang lee donghae, yang merasa tersuapi hanya tersenyum gaje.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! aish...kau ini, wookie..." yesung terus merajuk manja minta disuapai oleh wookie.

"hyung ga boleh nakal, tadi kan cudah dicuapin cama hyukie cekalang gantian yecung hyung wookie yang cuapin"

donghae hanya melongo melihat dongsaengnya memarahinya dan lebih membela yesung.

"yecung hyung macih mau cake nya? cini wookie cuapin" wookie kembali menyodorkan sesendok cake ke arah mulut yesung, dan disambut dengan antusias.

"gomawo wookie chagi" kata yesung setelah mendapatkan cake darinya.

"n-ne hyung" wookie ngeblushing menunduk malu.

.

.

TOK~

TOK~

"eommaaaa..."

CLEk~

"wae chagi?" tanya sang eomma melihat eagya kecilnya berada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil boneka jerapah kesayangannya.

"sini masuk" kata sungmin eomma menggandeng tangan kecil wookie, menuntunnya naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"wae chagi hmm?"

namja yang dipanggil eomma itu lalu menggendong wookie lalu menidurkannya dikasur berbantalkan tangannya.

"eomma,bolehkan wookie mengganti nama?"

"eh?wae? kenapa wookie mau mengganti nama? wookie tidak suka dengan nama yang eomma berikan hmm?" katanya sambil merapihkan dan mengusap lebut rambut anaknya.

"ani wookie cuka, tapi wookie mau cama yecung hyung telus"

"maksudmu?"

"tadi kata yecung hyung kalo wookie mau cama yecung hyung telus, wookie halus ganti nama dali Lee Lyeowook jadi Kim Lyeowook, jadi wookie tanya cama eomma dulu boleh atau tidak?" katanya dengan logat cadelnya, dengan muka yang sangat polos sambil memainkan mata boleka jerapah yang ada dalam pelukannya.

sungmin eomma hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan anaknya.

"benarkah yesung bilang begitu padamu chagi?"

"hmm..."wookie hanya mengangguk dan menatap sang eomma.

"baiklah jika seperti itu, wookie jangan bertanya pada eomma, wookie sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya jika kau sudah besar chagi, tapi kau harus tepat dalam memilih nantinya ne?"

"jinjja? jadi boleh eomma? gomawo eomma, salanghae, wookie jadi bica cama yecung hyung telus" wookie terus memeluk eommanya tanpa memudarkan sedikit pun senyuman yang sedah terukir jelas.

.

.

FIN~

* * *

annyeong...

autor telah mencoba buat bikin ff chibi, mianhae kalau ff nya jelek ne

minta review ne*nyodorin kantong review

kamsahamnida~

annyeong~


End file.
